Secret Past
by Drentai Wolf
Summary: Ulrich has been hiding a terrible past that he can only run from for so long, what is he going to do now that it's coming back to get him? UlrichxYumi, some JeremiexAelita, maybe a lil OddxOC. Stupid thing has changed my title and wont change it back..
1. nothing good ever happens

**Hey, guys, this is my fourth story and a bit different from my others**

**Try enjoy it, that's the only reason I write. To entertain everyone who reads my stories. **

**Anyway, Drentai Dragon does not own anything, no sewing ok?**

Ulrich's secret

Chapter 1

It was five o clock in the morning and seeing as it was summer, the sun had already risen and was shining brightly through the windows of Kadic school. Nearly all of the students at the school were still fast asleep, snuggled into their warm beds, sleeping the time away in relaxed bliss.

Well, nearly anyway.

One person was awake already, sitting in the bright sunshine in the courtyard of the school.

The courtyard was very beautiful. Full of gorgeous flowers and trees. There was a small pond with a waterfall close by and the grass had been cut recently and it gleamed pleasantly.

Even though the beauty surrounded the lone figure, he was totally oblivious to it all, too trapped in his own thoughts to care.

The 13-year-old boy had chocolate brown hair and eyes and his clothes consisted of nothing but the colour green. He was seated on a deserted bench, his elbows on his knees and his face was held up by two fists, one on each cheek.

If you looked close enough, you could see that in one of his fists, scrunched up into a ball, was a piece of cream-coloured paper, a letter.

It was that letter's arrival that had kept the boy stuck to the bench since he got it, which was 7 o'clock the night before. He hadn't had any sleep at all that night, he hadn't even gone back to his room, completely oblivious to the fact that he was outside in the cold and darkness.

It was the light of the sun that brought him back to his senses and told him what he had done unintentionally but even then he continued to sit, thinking. Just thinking.

His watch bleeped. Telling him it was 5 o'clock, and he finally decided to go back.

Heavily sighing, the boy lifted himself half-heartedly onto his feet and began his way back to his room. He knew that if he wasn't in his room when the bell went, his oh so mad room mate would ask questions, which he did not need right now.

He didn't need anything right now.

Right now, all he wanted was to shrivel up and disappear.

But, unfortunately for him, this was never going to happen.

Nothing good ever happens to Ulrich Stern.

**There, a bit short, but its only the beginning, the next one will be better I promise.**

**The others will be in the next chappie too.**

**Until then, Review for me plz! Bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	2. wakey wakey

**Hey there, dudes! **

**I'm so happy. I got more reviews then I expected, thnx, everyone.**

**Now about chars ages, I haven't seen many episodes yet cos the series has only just started where I live, so I don't no their proper ages. Im just gonna stick with the way I had them, which is:**

**Yumi: 14**

**Ulrich: 13**

**Odd: 13**

**Jeremie: 12**

**Sam: 13**

**Aelita: I have no idea, you can choose what age she is.**

**Ok, that's sorted, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer; Drentai Dragon does not own anything. No one needs to sew.**

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 2

It was 7 o'clock in the morning when the bell at Kadic School went off. All the pupils groaned loudly, most of them hated that bell with a vengeance, one in particular.

The blonde/purple haired boy cursed rather loudly before stuffing his head underneath his pillow. He hated getting up early. It wasn't fair to be woken up at 7 every day.

'Actually, we do get the weekends off' he reasoned. It brightened his mood when he thought of the weekend. Not just the weekend. The two weeks vacation coming up in just a weeks time. Oh, yeah, sweet, sweet vacation.

Odd didn't bother to get up. He never did. It was the same every morning. The bell would go, he would lie there for 5 minutes, then his _faithful_ room mate, Ulrich would come and drag him out of bed. It had become a kind of daily ritual, really.

So, as usual, Odd continued to lie there, enjoying the softness of his surprisingly comfy school-bed, thinking only of what he was going to eat for breakfast that morning.

While thinking of his future 10 pancakes, 3 bananas and 5 glasses of orange juice, the minutes went by without him realising.

After a while, he noticed that Ulrich was taking a while and lifted his weary head to look at his bedside clock.

He gasped loudly. It had been 30 minutes since the bell had gone and they had already missed half of breakfast!

"Oh, man!" Odd sprung from the bed as if it was on fire, and landed on his feet very like the way he did in Lyoko.

'Great, he must of gone without me, some friend!'

Odd growled "Ulrich! Why didn't you wake me up, you selfish pig…" Odd yelled out loud until he turned towards his room mates bed.

He gasped loudly.

Ulrich was still in his own bed, sleeping deeper then he usually did, which was strange because he didn't even have his earplugs in.

Odd watched him for a while, completely stunned.

'Even with earplugs in, Ulrich never misses the bell. What the hell?'

Odd walked over to his sleeping friend and knelt down next to him.

For the third time that morning, Odd gasped.

His friend did not look good at all. His eyes had large grey bags under them and his skin was quite pale. Even though he was asleep, he looked totally exhausted.

'What's up? He was fine yesterday. Hmm, better wake him up.

He reached his hand out to his friend and shook him gently.

"Ulrich….Ulrich…come on buddy, wakey wakey"

When Ulrich didn't even twitch, Odd shook him harder.

"Ulrich! Come on, dude, we're gonna miss breakfast, now wake up!"

Slowly, Ulrich's eyes opened and heavy eyes looked up.

Ulrich took one look at Odd, before groaning, "Oh…go 'way, Odd." his words came out very slurred as if he had had too much to drink.

"Sorry, dude, but you gotta get up. We're gonna miss breakfast and by the look of you, first and second lessons too. Ha ha."

Ulrich just groaned again, "I'm not in the mood for jokes, Odd"

"Come on, get your butt moving, we gotta go now!"

"Oh………alright, I'm getting up."

With that, Ulrich pulled himself out of his cosy bed. Odd immediately noticed that he was still wearing the clothes he wore yesterday.

"Dude, why you still wearing them?" he said indicating to Ulrich's scruffy garments.

Ulrich didn't answer, just shrugged and made his way to the door.

Odd cringed as he watched Ulrich walk out of the room in the same clothes, but decided not to say anything. It was clear that Ulrich definitely didn't want it right now.

Odd's brow furrowed as he began to follow Ulrich out. In his mind, he decided on a course of action.

'Something's up with him and I'm gonna find out what.'

**I know, my writing goes through a story way too fast. And I'm real sorry 'bout that. I can't help it, I swear I'm trying to fix it.**

**The others will be in the next chappie, so look out for them!**

**C ya guys! _Drentai Dragon_**


	3. Spaced out

**Hi dudes!**

**You've probably noticed that I'm quick to update. It's because all my lovely reviewers put me in the mood to write the next chappie for them. This story will go faster if you keep reviewing for me!**

**Well, anyway, I've changed me mind on Jeremie's age. He will be 13 like Odd and Ulrich. K? **

**Right! On with the show!**

Ulrich's secret

Chapter 3

Just outside the school gates, a girl with raven hair was just exiting her car.

Before going into the school, she turned around, "Thanks for driving me early, mum."

Her mother smiled sweetly, "That's fine, but I still don't know why you decided to come early today."

"Oh, no special reason, I just felt like eating breakfast with my friends for once."

"O.K then, Yumi, I'll pick you up at six, is that alright with you?"

Yumi nodded, "That's fine"

'Good, that gives me more time with Ulri-…er…my friends.' she thought to herself. She suppressed a blush when she realised what she almost thought.

"Right, see you later, honey"

Yumi's mum started up the car and began to leave.

"Bye!" Yumi yelled after her and waved until she was out of sight.

Once she was gone, Yumi picked her bag up from its place on the floor and walked into the gates of Kadic school.

Yumi decided to go straight to the cafeteria instead of stopping at the lockers because it wouldn't be long before breakfast was finished.

After coming to the school for a long time, she knew her way perfectly and used a handy short-cut to get to the cafeteria in good speed.

Once she was there, she pushed the large door open and stepped inside.

A lot of people stared at her as she stood there, looking for her friends. But that was natural because Yumi didn't come top school until a bit later.

It didn't take Yumi long to find Odd's wild blonde and purple hair and she quickly walked toward it, uncomfortable with all the staring.

She stood next to the table, no one had noticed her yet. She took in a deep breath and yelled "Hi, guys!"

Yumi laughed as Jeremie jumped a foot into the air and Odd fell of the bench and landed in a heap on the floor. Both got covered in their uneaten food. Ulrich, on the other hand, acted like he hadn't heard her, which he probably didn't for he was deep in his own thoughts again.

Yumi stopped laughing and turned to Ulrich and frowned at his reaction to her greeting. In fact, she got a little annoyed, he had totally ignored her!

Yumi walked around the table and sat next to Ulrich who was leaning on his hand and was endlessly moving food around his full plate. Yumi tapped his arm, trying to get his attention. He still ignored her.

"Ulrich? Ulrich, you in there?" Yumi asked but there was still no reaction from the brown haired boy.

Yumi was very annoyed now. She had come early to see her friends longer and here one of them was, totally shunning her out.

Yumi had had enough. She took another deep breath, put her mouth right next to Ulrich's ear and yelled.

"ULRICH!"

This time, Ulrich's head jerked in surprise.

He looked to his right to see Yumi with a pissed-off look on her face.

"Er…sorry Yumi, wasn't…paying attention." he said before leaning on his hand again. His eyes glazed over as he spaced out again.

"O.K, what the heck's up with Ulrich?" Yumi asked Odd and Jeremie.

They both shrugged. "He's been like that all morning." said Odd.

"And he hasn't said a word since he got here." added Jeremie.

Yumi looked back over at the silent boy next to her, this time her face was full of worry.

'What's going on Ulrich?' she thought.

15 minutes past by and the three tried to get Ulrich out of his daydream, but just then, the bell went, it was time to go to lessons.

Yumi quickly whispered to Jeremie to take Ulrich, then told Odd to wait with her.

They watched as Jeremie led the zombie-like Ulrich out of the cafeteria before turning to one another.

"What d'you wanna tell me?" Odd asked. "It's about Ulrich, right?"

"Right," Yumi confirmed, "There's definitely something wrong with him. Every chance I get, I'm gonna try get something out of him. I suggest you do the same."

"How?"

"The best thing you can do is to search your room. There might be something there that could help. If you fid anything, call me and we'll meet at the factory, alright with you?"

"Yeah, I got it"

"K, well, we better get going, come on."

With that the two walked off together before splitting up to go to their different classes.

**FYI, this is a Yumi/Ulrich fic so that bit at the end meant nothing K?**

**I will put Odd with Sam, though I don't know much about her. Any one who knows her send in descriptions for me, thank-you!**

**K, till next time, bye!**


	4. Not aloud to tell

**Hi again guys!**

**I wasn't so fast to update this time. My computers bin playin up on me.**

**Oh, well, the chappies here now!**

**Enjoy!**

Ulrich's secret

Chapter 4

After talking with Yumi, Odd had to race through the halls to get to his next lesson in time. His classroom happened to be the furthest away from the cafeteria you could possibly get. It was the other side of the school and up a flight of stairs and across another hall.

Odd dashed down the final corridor only to bash into two people.

All three of them fell to the floor in a big heap, two of them totally dazed, the last looked as if he didn't care that he was just knocked down, which he probably didn't.

Odd quickly got to his feet and looked down at who he bashed into, "Ulrich! Jeremie! I'm so sorry, total accident, I swear!"

"It's O.K, Odd, really," Jeremie answered as he got up off the floor.

"Are you O.K, Ulrich?" Odd asked the other boy.

Ulrich didn't answer him, just got to his feet and looked at the floor with an expression telling the two he would have rather have stayed on the ground.

Odd frowned at his silent friend, while Jeremie just looked confused, "What on earth is going on with him? He's acting so weird, something must of happened," he whispered to the dual haired boy.

Odd nodded, then he noticed something not that far away from Ulrich. It was a piece of scrunched up paper. He looked at it quizzically, then walked over to it.

He bent down and picked up the paper. He was just about to un-scrunch it **(If that's a word) **when suddenly a hand shot out and caught his in a death grip.

Odd gasped in surprise as he looked up to the owner of the hand. Ulrich was what he found, staring daggers at him, the most emotion he had shown all day.

"Ulrich? What's wrong?" Odd said, slightly scared of his friend's gaze.

Ulrich once again said nothing. All he did was pry at Odd's hands until the paper came free from his grip. He stuffed it in his back pocket and turned to walk into the classroom.

"Wait, Ulrich. What's going on? I demand you answer me right now!" Odd said, anger filling his own voice.

Odd watched as Ulrich stopped. They both stood there for a minute, Jeremie watching, before Ulrich finally looked over his shoulder at his friend.

Odd gasped and his eyes went wide. No longer was Ulrich's expression full of anger. No, now it was filled with anguish and misery. Odd had never seen such a hopeless look.

"Something bad is going to happen to me, Odd, and when it does I want you all, you, Jeremie and Yumi to remember me, can you do that?"

Odd was totally shocked, "I wont do anything until you tell me what's wrong" He said stubbornly.

Ulrich looked away again before answering, "I want to tell you, Odd, I do, but I just can't."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Lets just say I'm not aloud to tell you."

With that, Ulrich walked into the classroom, leaving Odd and Jeremie behind.

Jeremie walked up to Odd, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know but we gotta find out. It has something to do with that bit of paper. I know its wrong but we gotta get that piece of paper, for Ulrich's sake"

The two then silently walked into the classroom, only to be met with a tidal wave of noise as the teacher scolded them for being really late.

**I know it was short but I couldn't think of anything else to write, sorry.**

**I'll try update the next chapter quickly to make up for it but I can't promise anything.**

**C ya dudes! _Drentai Dragon_**


	5. Pointless

**Hi dudes!**

**Loads of people r askin me what the heck is goin on, it shouldn't be too much longer.**

**You'll have to wait a little more**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went by quickly, but during that time, Ulrich's behaviour remained the same.

The bell had just gone to dismiss the pupils from their last classes. Yumi who had left her own class early, ignoring the detention she would definitely get for it and was currently waiting for Ulrich's, Jeremie's and Odd's class to be let out. She had met up with Odd a couple of times during classes but nothing he told her made her happy.

The class started to file out of the room. Yumi waited and watched as all the kids left and finally, right at the back, came her three friends. She frowned when she saw Ulrich. His head was down and his eyes looked blank.

"Hey there, Yumi." Jeremie, said cheerfully, "Love to chat but I have to get over to my room, need to talk to Aelita."

Yumi smirked, "Yeah, and to tell her you looovvve her…"

Jeremie went bright red, while Odd laughed and Ulrich did nothing.

"I'm sorry, Jeremie, couldn't resist, you go see Aelita," Yumi added fairly.

Jeremie's face turned to normal, "Thanks, Yumi, see you all later, guys!" With that, the blonde haired boy rushed off down the corridor.

Once he was out of sight, Yumi turned back to her two remaining friends and began to frown again.

She walked over to Odd and whispered in his ear, though she needn't of bothered, for Ulrich wasn't listening, "You go search the bedroom, now, and I'm gonna try get something out of him."

"I don't know, it seems pointless, he wont answer." Odd whispered back.

"If anyone can get something out of him, it's me."

Odd nodded, "But if you can't, try and swipe the bit of paper in his pocket, I think that has something to do with the whole thing."

"I'll remember that, go now."

Odd left, following the path that Jeremie had taken, leaving Yumi and Ulrich alone.

Yumi walked up closer to the silent and blank boy and stood for a few moments, waiting for him to notice her. When he didn't, She reached forward, her mouth close to his ear, and screamed, "ULRICH!"

Ulrich snapped out of his daze and turned toward the girl.

"Huh? Yumi when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Listen Ulrich, we have to talk."

Ulrich looked confused, "About what?"

"About you're strange behaviour."

"What strange behaviour?"

"You know what I mean. The silent treatment, the spacing out, its like your in a zone or something like that."

"I…didn't really notice…"

Yumi looked deep into Ulrich's eyed and was surprised that he was telling the truth. This softened her anger a little.

"Ulrich, lets go outside for a walk." Yumi suggested. Ulrich nodded slowly ad Yumi began to walk off. When Ulrich didn't follow, she had to double back and drag him along.

Five minutes and the two were standing in the courtyard. It was as beautiful as it was when Ulrich had been out there in the morning. Not much had changed except the sun was a lot brighter.

The two walked for a while, before sitting on a bench, Ulrich in the exact same position he had been before.

The two remained silent, before Yumi broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She turned to face the boy beside her.

It took him a minute, but Ulrich finally answered with a simple shake of his head, no.

"Why?" Yumi asked, her voice stiff.

"Because I can't" Ulrich replied.

"Why can't you?"

"I just can't, O.K?"

Yumi frowned, "No Ulrich, its not O.K. Something is wrong with you, and I demand I know what, right now!"

Yumi regretted raising her voice as she saw Ulrich flinch at the volume. She became even more worried.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled…I…" her words were lost.

Yumi started as a sob, came from her friend. She look ed over at her friend to find two small tears running down his face.

"Oh, Ulrich…" she said. He turned to face her, a distraught look on his face.

Yumi immediately took pity, "Ulrich, c'mere…" She held her arms out for Ulrich to fall into, which he did with no hesitation.

While Ulrich cried on her shoulder, Yumi caringly rubbed his back in little circles, trying to calm him down a little. She almost started when an odd sensation came to her stomach. It began to tingle and squirm but not unpleasantly. It was almost enjoyable. It would have been had she of understood it. Oh well.

She suddenly ignored the feeling in her stomach and concentrated on what she had spotted. There was that paper, in Ulrich's back pocket. She knew what she had to do.

Gently, she stopped circling the boys back with one hand and reached for the paper. Ever so carefully she managed to pull it from his pocket without the other knowing. She slipped it into her own pocket. She felt bad that she had taken something from her best friend, but it had to be done.

Ulrich's sobs finally calmed and the boy pulled away from the hug. He managed to give the girl a very small smile and whispered a "thanks Yumi" before ascending from the bench and making his lonely way back into the school.

Yumi watched him go, before she pulled the paper out of her pocket.

She identified it as a letter inside an envelope. She went to take out the letter, when a thought struck her.

'I can't do this yet, gotta get Odd and Jeremie first, they care too.'

With that, she rose and entered the building in search of her two friends.

**Woah! Really close now!**

**By the way, im having a hard time putting OxS in so if there isn't any, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, review!**

**Bye! _Drentai Dragon_**


	6. Ulrich's secret part 1

**Hi dudes!**

**This is it! Brace yourselves!**

**Here we go!**

Ulrich's secret

Chapter 6

Odd had rushed off to Ulrich's and his bedroom at top speed. He knew that he would find what he was looking for in there somewhere.

It didn't take him long to reach the room. As soon as he was there he took out his key and turned the lock. He opened the door.

He started his search immediately. He pulled out drawers, cupboards, looked under beds, rummaged through the random bags and rucksacks around the room.

The whole room was turned upside down before Odd stopped.

'Nothing! I don't believe that!'

Odd sat on his bed , at a loss, 'Yumi wont be happy…'

Then a thought came to him '………unless I……..'

Odd's gaze moved over to Ulrich's pillow. If you looked closely, you could see the strange shape that it made.

Slowly he walked over to it and picked it up gently. He undid the buttons of the pillow and reached in side and brought out the square object.

Ulrich's diary.

Odd felt a large twinge of guilt go off inside of him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this to his best friend. But it had to be done.

Gently, so not to damage the book at all and because he was nervous, Odd opened the small green book.

He quickly moved to the last entry, then decided to go back a few. When he thought it was the right spot, he began to read:

_**Dear Diary**_

**_I heard the news this morning, I can't believe what's happened, how could this have happened? They told me they had everything under control, they told me I was safe. But I'm not safe, not now._**

**_Oh well, it's too late now. I still remember what Larka told me to do if this ever happened. I just gotta stay put and wait for her. I hope I hear from her soon._**

_**End diary entry.**_

Odd immediately became confused, what the heck was that all about? Who was Larka? Why wasn't he safe? It made no sense.

He read the next entry, which was quite a bit after the last:

_**Dear diary**_

**_Larka has sent me a letter. She said I had to wait for her. I knew that anyway. She also said to wait for her next letter. That's when I have to be ready to leave. But I don't want to leave my friends. I realise when the time comes I'll have no choice in the matter but I'm going to miss them a lot. Especially Yumi. I'll never get to tell her how I feel now, it's not fair, why me?_**

_**End diary entry.**_

Odd's eyes widened as he read the last bit, then he smirked. He always knew that Ulrich liked Yumi. Odd forced himself to shake his head and get back to the problem at hand. He read the next bit:

_**Dear Diary **_

_**It wont be long now. It said on the news that they think he has been sighted a lot closer to the school. I know Larka will have heard. Now I just gotta wait for her letter and we'll be off. I'm really gonna miss my friends but if I stay here, I would only put them in as much danger as I'm in. I just can't let that happen.**_

_**End Diary Entry**_

Odd turned the page, looking for the next entry only to find that that was the last one.

Odd couldn't believe what he had just read, even though most of it didn't make any sense.

He was about to leave to find Yumi, when the door opened.

Odd watched as Yumi walked in with Jeremie, who she had gone for first.

"Hey, Yumi, find anything?"

Yumi nodded her head sullenly, and held up the letter.

Odd sighed. He could see it in Yumi's eyes that she was not proud of herself for stealing Ulrich's letter but he knew that she had no choice.

Yumi stayed silently but motioned the two boys over and once they were side by side she opened the letter and read aloud.

_**Hello again Ulrich**_

_**I'm really sorry and I know you hate it but we've run out of choices. We have to leave and go into hiding like we did before. He's too clse, he will find us. I don't know about you but I will not go through all that again if I can help it, and quite frankly I don't want that for you ether. In three days be packed and ready to leave. That should give us a good lead. **_

_**Once again, im sorry but this is all we can do, I will not let father find us and hurt us again.**_

_**I will see you soon, be ready.**_

_**Your sister, Larka**_

Yumi looked up from the letter in a state of shock. She looked at them both. Jeremie looked ready to piss himself and Odd's eyes were popping.

There was a long silence before one thing came from the mouth of the dual haired boy, "Oh…My…God!"

**There we go! **

**I'll admit, that was very rubbish, my heart wasn't really in it that time coz I've been swamped with school work.**

**Sorry, oh well**

**Bye! _Drentai Wolf_**


	7. Ulrich's secret part 2

**Here we go guys! **

**!PLEASE READ THESE BEGINNING NOTES!**

**A lot of you think, that Ulrich's dad is abusive but that is not exactly it as you will find out soon. There's a bit more to it then just that.**

**I noticed that I put Drentai _Wolf _on the last chappie. Soz bout that. I'm not changing my name, I just got mixed up with another account that I have. Ooops!**

**Anyway, you don't want none of this.**

**Lets just get on with the chappie!**

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 7

For the last 15 minutes, there had been nothing but silence inside the room known as Ulrich's and Odd's.

The three people that was held inside it's walls could do nothing but sit and stare with wide eyes, their faces etched with sheer horror.

By that time, both Odd and Jeremie had collapsed onto Odd's bed, while Yumi had fallen to Ulrich's narrowly missing Kiwi who was on the bed at the time.

Every one of the four all had their individual thoughts running through their heads.

Jeremie's went something like this: **'There must be some other explanation. That just cannot be true. For all the time I've known Ulrich, he has shown no obvious signs of this ever happening. Except, maybe being a little quiet, not much sense of humor, and maybe more of a loner then others……my God! It's been there the whole time now I think of it! What kind of friend am I to have never even considered there was a reason behind his actions? How could I of over-looked it!' **

During this, Jeremie's hands closed into fists as his own self-hate took over him.

Beside him, Odd's thoughts were slightly different: **'I don't believe this! I just don't! It can't be true, can it? NO! If it was, Ulrich, as my friend, would have told me. Yeah, yeah he would of told me. I'm his best friend! BEST FRIEND, DAMNIT! He…he would of told me………but………he didn't………He didn't tell me anything………why? Why did he keep it to himself? I would of understood and I would've helped. How could he not of known that? It just doesn't make any sense…………'**

Slowly Odd slid down to rest his head on his hands in frustration as he battled inside his mind.

At the same time, both Odd and Jeremie looked up at Yumi, who still sat on Ulrich's bed. The two became worried for her. Tears were streaming down her face and she made no attempt to wipe them away. By the way her hands were twitching, they could tell that she was close to a breakdown. If only they could look into her mind right now: **'No………no………not Ulrich………no! Not my Ulrich. He doesn't deserve that, does he? No, he's done nothing to deserve anything bad. Nothing! It isn't fair………no fair at all………it makes me wonder, how much has happened to my poor Ulrich that I still don't know? How long has my Ulrich been lying to me. I hope you know Ulrich, I don't hate you for lying, but why have you kept it from me? I thought I meant more then that to you……………………guess not.'**

With no warning at all, the door of the room made a noise.

All three heads rose up and stared at the door as the knob turned and it swung open.

They watched as a 13-year-old boy walked in, head down, eyes shielded by dark brown hair. He stepped into the room, raising his head as he went.

Ulrich gave out a short gasp as he saw his friends staring at him from the beds, glaring dark expressions his way.

"What…what's going on here?" Ulrich asked nervously.

None of them said nothing, but Odd got to his feet. He walked over to Yumi, took the letter from her and held it up so that Ulrich could see exactly what it was.

Ulrich gasped again, and his hand immediately flew to his back pocket only to find that the letter wasn't there. His face paled horribly as realisation hit him.

Without thinking, Ulrich made a mad grab for the letter but Odd pulled away before he could reach it. He tried again, but Odd repeated himself and kept the letter firmly in his grip.

Slowly, Odd shook his head at Ulrich, signalling that he wasn't having it back.

Ulrich's face filled with anger. "Give it back, Odd! It's mine, how dare you steal and read my letters!"

"It's a good thing we did, Ulrich" Odd said, with a shockingly calm tone.

Ulrich glared at Odd for a while, before he turned away eyes screwed up, fists clenched.

He walked over and flopped down onto the bed next to Yumi, eyes still clenched, face in his hands, hidden from the prying eyes of his friends.

Odd too sat back down eyes never leaving his friend.

From behind Ulrich's hands, the pale boy had started to sob lightly, smearing his face and palms with salty-water. Thoughts ran through his mind: **'I can't believe they took my letter, when on earth could that have happened? Oh well, that doesn't matter now. What does is the fact that they know. They know about Dad and Larka. They know about what Dad does to us both. God, I didn't want to bring them into this. It isn't fair on them. It would have been better if they never knew, too late for that………………what will they think of me now?'**

Ulrich's thoughts were cut-off as suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He took his hands away from his face and then he realised that he had been crying. And he wasn't the only one. The arms belonged to an equally sobbing Yumi who's face was a picture of sadness.

Ulrich gave her a very weak smile before hugging his good friend back, grateful for the comfort.

It wasn't long before both Odd and Jeremie got up and joined the hug too. All of them needed a bit of comfort at that moment.

It was a few minutes before the four friends pulled away, only to sit side-by-side on Ulrich's bed, close to each other, like they would crumble if they moved.

Finally, Ulrich gave out a long sigh, before speaking, "I realise you wanna know the full story…right?"

The others nodded, and smiled at him encouragingly to finally explain all that went on.

Ulrich sighed again, this wasn't gonna be easy.

**And I'm gonna stop there!**

**I'm sorry, but this story is all about suspense, so I have to add this last bit, right? Besides it makes sure you keep reading my story…just in case any of you were thinking of stopping, which I hope not.**

**Besides, I like putting in a good cliffhanger now and then (heehee)**

**K! Till next time dudes and dudettes!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	8. Ulrich's secret part 3

**Hi guys!**

**Wow, here come all the answers! Prepare yourselves!**

**Oh, and thanks to Mystdragon2k for reminding me about Aelita, I totally forgot! Real sorry Aelita fans!**

**Here we go!**

Ulrich's Secret

Chapter 8

Ulrich gave out a loud sigh, before speaking, "I realise you wanna know the full story, right?"

The others nodded, and smiled at him encouragingly to finally explain all that went on.

Ulrich sighed again, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, before I start, I think you should log on to Lyoko and let Aelita hear it too, Jeremie."

Jeremie looked shocked for a second, "Errr…right, I'll do that."

The teens all waited patiently as the braniac of the group took out his laptop and logged on to Lyoko.

"Aelita…Aelita, can you hear me…?"

Suddenly and pink-haired head popped onto the screen.

"Loud and clear, Jeremie," the virtual girl answered, "Hey, what's wrong, you guys don't look very happy."

"We're not,"

"Oh, is this about Ulrich?" Aelita asked innocently.

Jeremie stiffened and looked over his shoulder to see if Ulrich cared that he had told the girl. Ulrich displayed no reaction, so he turned back.

"Yes, and we thought you should hear everything as well, it's only fair"

"Thank-you" she answered.

Jeremie, holding his laptop to face Ulrich for Aelita, now addressed the others, "Well, we're all ready if you want to start, Ulrich"

Ulrich's face grimaced at the idea. Yumi noticed and wrapped her arms around him, "We're here for you and we'll think nothing different of you no matter what you say"

"That's right," Odd added. Jeremie and Aelita both nodded.

Ulrich smiled weakly and placed his hand over Yumi's, "Thanks you guys"

Ulrich took a deep breath before saying, "I guess I'll just start from the beginning……"

"that would be best," whispered Yumi.

Ulrich nodded, "Well it's like this……"

"It all started when I was a really little kid. I was 4 years old, I think. I lived with my mother and my older sister, Larka, who you read about in the letter. We were happy just the three of us. We had no father then, we had no idea who he could be, our mother never told us who he was, but we didn't care, we didn't need a father our lives were fine without one.

I was 4 and a half when it happened. It never occurred to me that there was a reason me and Larka had no father and why we had never heard of him. I was young, I merely thought there was no father at all, foolish, I know. But I was proved wrong that night.

Lucifer Stern, my father, came to our house one night. I heard the commotion he caused downstairs from my room. It woke me, and my sister and we met each other in the landing. From the top of the stairs we watched as he yelled at my mother. I still remember nearly exactly what he said.

He demanded that me and Larka were handed over to him, that he leave with us. At the time, I had no idea what he wanted with us, I found that out later. Naturally, my mother refused to let him have us and a violent row started. It wasn't long, before my father started to push my mother which gradually turned to hitting her. But still my mother said no. She cared about us more then anything, and I wished she hadn't."

Ulrich paused as the memories flashed through his mind.

"Lucifer finally had enough of my mother's constant decline and done something that has scarred me for ever. From somewhere inside his coat he brought out a…………a……..gun. I think you can figure out what he did with it."

The others looked shocked from this and a small gasp of shock came from Aelita. Ulrich looked away from them, silent tears running down his cheeks. He continued, trying to pretend they weren't there.

"After that, it was easy for him. He ran up the stairs and caught us no problem. We kicked and we screamed but we were only kids, we could do nothing to stop him. He took us outside and drove us to God knows where. I never really knew where I was except it was like a dungeon, constantly wet, cold and, at the time, frightening.

Where ever we was, it was full with men just like my father, quite a few women too. But not only grown-ups, there were many, many kids just like us, all kidnapped and taken from their families as we were. I wondered if their families had lost their lives just as mine had……

Anyway, for a while, the children were left on their own. We would only see anyone when they came to feed us once per day. Everyday, new children joined us until the place was truly over-flowing. When it got to that stage was when we were finally told about what exactly was going on.

I remember, it was my father that told us. He said how we had been chosen to become part of the 'Black Blood's' army. That was what the whole group was called. And we were chosen to be the next generation. Basically, the group were a bunch of criminals, thieves, murderers and more. And they wanted the group to carry on, so they brought us.

Nearly straight after this was explained to us, they started to train us. There was no mercy in their actions. Larka and I was trained only by our father and no one else.

He taught us how to fight, to steal and to be perfect criminals. Whenever we got something wrong in any way we were punished for it. When I say punished, I mean beaten until he was sure we wouldn't get the same thing wrong again. Sometimes his beatings were unbearable.

It wasn't just me and Larka either. All the kids there were treated the same way, harshly trained and mercifully punished for mistakes. Quite a few of them died from it all, not strong enough to take it.

In only two years, the children that were left were ready to complete missions, me and Larka were no exception. Soon, we were stealing and fighting on the streets, whether we wanted to or not. If our father said we had to do something, we did immediately. I'm just glad he never made us kill, I wouldn't have been able to handle that……"

Ulrich paused again, and as he did, Odd spoke up.

"Did others have to kill?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, many did, it was mainly the older kids job. The older you were, the more you were asked to do, no matter how strong you were. None were the same after they killed."

Odd paled, and nodded.

"Anyway, this carried on for another two years, when many, many kids were called forward for a large thing that was planned. Me and Larka included. Together, we were to help in the murder of an important man, the head of a prison. At the same time others had to help a break out other 'Black Blood' members that were held in the prison. It was a big job.

Honestly, I don't want to get into any details but the point is that the whole thing went amok. Both the murder and the break in. Someone had tipped off the police about what was about to happen and the whole thing was stopped before anything major happened.

I don't know who tipped them off, but I was sure grateful, as was every other kid involved. All the member's of 'Black Blood' were sent to prison, including my father, and the children were returned to their families. Me and Larka stayed together until Larka left saying that she was going to live near the prison my father stayed at, to keep watch on him. I, without parents was sent here to live and to go to school but I always kept in contact with Larka, no matter where I went.

For five years, there wasn't a peep out of my father, until now. And that is basically my tale."

Ulrich breathed a sigh of relief as the story came to an end. He hadn't realised he would feel so much better after telling his story.

The others, though very shocked and sad for their friend, smiled at Ulrich, knowing that had been hard for him.

Something struck Jeremie, "One thing Ulrich, how did your mother ever hook up with your father?"

Ulrich looked at his friend before answering, "My mother had been a part of 'Black Blood' once. She was forced into it just as I was. She met my father there. She loved him at first but he started getting really horrid, no surprise. So my mother left 'Black Blood' with my sister and me. We lived happily until my father showed up again."

Jeremie nodded in understanding.

Without thinking, Ulrich tilted and rested his head on Yumi's shoulder, closing his eyes. Telling his story had tired him out, and now all he wanted was to sleep.

"Your tired," a voice stated from above him. Ulrich nodded not needing to open his eyes to know it was Yumi who had spoken.

Yumi gestured at the others to get off the bed and gently she lay Ulrich down, pulling the covers over him. Ulrich snuggled into the pillows, immediately.

Yumi pointed to the door and Jeremie, carrying Aelita in the laptop and Yumi all left, leaving Odd to get into his own bed next to Ulrich.

Soon the whole gang were in bed, asleep.

**I'm sorry, that ending really sucked, but after writing all of Ulrich's story, I really just wanted to finish.**

**I hope my story is original enough. I tried to write something a bit different to what everyone has read before. **

**Anyway, REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! BYYYYYEEEEE!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	9. The Morning After

**Hi guys!**

**Here comes the first chapter in part 2 of my story! **

**It is now called Ulrich's Past!**

**This chapter wont be as good as the others but I'll try!**

**K, here we go!**

Ulrich's Past

Chapter 9

The next morning came a lot slower then usual. With the exception of Ulrich, who was exhausted, the group had woken many times during the night.

Everything that Ulrich had told them was stuck in their brains and refused to let them rest. A mixture of emotions swirled through their heads as they thought about it: Sadness, anger, pity. It was all hard to take.

That morning, Odd, for once, was up as soon as the bell went off. He had been waiting for it for hours. He had given up sleeping and just wanted a reason to get up.

He speedily got dressed, completely forgetting to wash and quietly walked over to his best friend.

He was about to shake the brown-haired boy awake but decided against it. Ulrich had gotten no sleep the previous night, and yesterday had really worn him out. It was better to let him sleep for now.

"You're lucky I'm doing this, buddy" Odd whispered to boy.

After feeding his little dog, Kiwi, Odd picked up his bag and left the room, shutting the door gingerly.

Forgetting about breakfast for the moment he made his way straight over to Jeremie's room, they needed to talk.

Not surprisingly, Odd entered the room to find Jeremie talking with Aelita on the computer screen.

Jeremie turned and smiled slightly, "Hey, Odd. Don't usually see you in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep much last night, I'm too preoccupied with what Ulrich told us" Odd said, while walking over.

"Me too, I'm still not sure I believe it…"

"How are you doing, Aelita?" Odd asked.

The elf sighed, "A little shocked, but O.K"

"I know what you mean. Anyway, I thought Yumi stayed over last night?" Odd asked.

Jeremie blushed, "If she did she wasn't going to be in here was she?"

"Where is she then?"

"I think she's in the empty room next to Sissy's, you go find her. I'll finish up here and follow you"

Odd nodded, "Alright, See ya, Jeremie, bye Aelita"

"Bye"

With that, Odd left the room, leaving in the direction of Sissy's room, which was only a few hallways away. **(I don't know where it is)**

He found Sissy's room, but then realised that there was another room on each side.

'The empty room next to Sissy's' He repeated in his mind, 'But which one is the empty one?'

Minutes later he shrugged, 'I'll just try one and see'

Odd walked over to the door on the right. He knocked on it while calling, "Yumi? Yumi, are you in there?"

When he got no answer, he slowly turned the doorknob and opened it.

"Yumi…-"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Odd snapped his hand over his eyes and pulled the door shut fast. His whole face was red.

Through the door, loud angry curses could be heard.

"S-so sorry, miss." Odd stuttered, to the door "Wrong room"

Without a look back, Odd sprinted to the other door next to Sissy's and knocked frantically.

The familiar voice inside yelled a "Come in" and Odd dashed inside, slamming the door.

"Odd?"

Odd looked over at his friend sitting calmly on the bed, with a pen and a bit of paper on her lap. He looked in her eyes and could tell she hadn't slept much either.

"What was all the commotion out there? And why are you bright red?"

Odd's face burned further, "I came looking for you and I kinda…got the rooms mixed up……"

Yumi looked confused for a minute, then a smile broke out on her face. She put her hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Odd noticed, "It's not funny Yumi!"

This just caused her to giggle more.

"Stop it! God, what would Sam say if she knew that happened! What would Jeremie say! What would Ulrich say-"

Both Yumi and Odd stopped abruptly, Yumi put on a worried face.

"Is-is Ulrich O.K this morning?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Odd answered, "He was still asleep when the bell went and he was really tired yesturday so I let him stay in bed. He doesn't need stupid school work today."

Yumi nodded, and started to draw on the paper she held.

Curiously, Odd made his way over, slowly so that Yumi didn't notice.

He looked at the paper from over her shoulder and saw what she had drawn. His face broke into a smirk.

The whole piece of paper was covered in Ulrich's name, initials and pictures of Ulrich that Yumi had drawn. He couldn't help noticing that a few of the drawings where surrounded by little hearts, stars or flowers.

"well, well, well" Odd said suddenly.

This made Yumi jump. She quickly whipped the paper from sight, blushing madly.

"You didn't see anything!" She growled at the boy next to her.

Odd just chuckled, "It's O.K., Yumi, there's no need for that"

Yumi looked confused at him, "What do you mean?"

Odd rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows you like Ulrich as more then a friend, it's like general knowledge. And every one knows Ulrich likes you just as much. I think you and Ulrich are the only ones who doesn't know that"

Yumi looked surprised at this, "Ulrich likes me too?"

"Man, Yumi, I thought he was making it pretty obvious that he did! How you missed it, I don't know!"

Yumi looked down in thought as Odd finished. 'Maybe Odd was right?' She thought.

"You know what, Yumi?" Odd asked her, "Ulrich's definitely going through a really hard time right now. I'd bet it'll become that bit easier to handle, if you were to…you know…"

But Odd never got to finish as he was interrupted by a knock at the door .

"Come in" Yumi called.

Jeremie stepped through the door, his face was as red as Odd's was when he had came in.

Odd noticed, "Let me guess, you got the wrong room didn't you?"

Jeremie said nothing, just nodded his head.

**Well that's it.**

**That was meant to be a nice chapter to lighten up the mood a little.**

**I hope it worked, anyway, until next time!**

**Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_

**P.S: Larka will be in this in the next 2 -5 chapters, it depends. Bye!**


	10. Help me!

**Hi guys! **

**Real sorry but this is not a chapter……**

**This is a cry for HELP!  
**

**I have absolutely no idea where to go next with this story!**

**Please please PLEASE, everyone send in what you want to happen next!**

**It can be anything! Anything you want at all, just give me an idea and I'll chose what I think is the best idea! I'll also put in the names of all my helpers in the next chappie! It will be dedicated to you! **

**Also, I have to thank Mystdragon2k once again, you were my 100th reviewer! Thanks a everyone else who reviewed as well, it makes me so happy to know my writing is liked.**

**Anyway, please send in ideas! **

**Thanks, bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	11. Awww sweet

**Hi guys! **

**I'm sorry this took so long and ill try to be quicker but I cant promise it¼**

**I've decided that out of all the great ideas I got from you all, im going to do the one sent in by DC-Desperado but I hope every1 else knows that their stories we**

**re all very good as well and thanks for the help!**

**One more thing, I have changed the story I have chosen but only a tiny bit.**

**K, lets get on with it, yea!**

**Yea! Okay lets go!**

Ulrich's Past

Chapter 11

Yumi, Odd and Jeremie, Aelita was sitting in the computer, were leisurely chatting away inside Yumi's borrowed room. All of them had decided to take a break from school that day, none of them could be bothered to sit through all the lectures while everything was going on.

And everything was in no way an understatement. This much hadn't happened since the group first came across Aelita, Lyoko and Xana. But this time it had nothing to do with the world, it was all about their best friend, Ulrich Stern. He had just revealed a past that none of them could have guessed.

It was almost frightening. And he had kept it from them for so long...

Speaking of Ulrich...

"Hey guys," Jeremie spoke up, "If we're going to miss classes today, I think we should wake up Ulrich and bring him here. Since usually no one stays in this room, no one will come looking here and we wont be caught, but Ulrich will if he stays where he is"

"Jeremie has a point, I think we should just hang out here today, shall I go get him?" asked Odd.

"No" Yumi spoke up, "Let me get him, I wanna talk to him anyway"

"Why can't you talk to him in here?" Aelita asked innocently.

Yumi blushed, "I kinda gotta talk to him...er...alone..."

Jeremie and Odd put on sly looks, but Aelita was still confused, "What about?" she asked.

"Errrrr...nothing...nothing important...just errr...just...oh look at the time!" she cried looking at an imaginary watch on her arm, "Jim could already be looking, I better go get him!"

She dashed out of the room before they could say anything, but she heard the sniggers from the others as she shut the door.

Yumi begun her journey to Ulrich and Odd's bedroom, taking as long as possible. She silently tried to figure out what she was going to say to Ulrich, she had to make sure she did this right, with minimum embarrassment if what Odd said **(see last chapter)** wasn't really true.

'Ulrich, listen, this is a tough time for you and I wanna be there for you through it all and I think the best way would be if we...No way! That sounds like I'm not giving him a choice. Ulrich, I've been told some things and I was wondering if they were true, could you tell me exactly how you feel about...no that's awful, How about...Ulrich we've been friends for a long time and I think that I'm maybe starting to like you in more ways then one and I wondered if maybe you felt...'

She never got to finish this thought as she came across the door to the boy's room.

Yumi stared at it for a few minutes, 'Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe Odd should have come. Oh well no backing out now...'

Very gently, Yumi knocked on the door, but she figured he was asleep when she got no answer. She turned the doorknob and slid the door open.

"Ulrich?" she called softly and poked her head through the door. Just as she expected, Ulrich was still sleeping in his bed, shifting slightly, with his back to her.

Yumi smiled at the sweet sight before going into the room fully and closing the door. Quietly, she inched over to the bed the boy was in and sat down on the edge. Ulrich let out a small moan as he felt the bed dip, but didn't wake up. He seemed to be mumbling something Yumi couldn't quite hear.

She began to lean in without thinking, trying to hear what the boy was saying. What she heard made her heart thump hard.

"Don't...go...Yumi...stay here...need you...don't leave me...love you..."

Yumi sprang back as if she had been slapped, just staring at the boy below her.

'Did I just hear...what I think I heard?'

"Yumi…Yumi…where are you…?"

With a small smile, Yumi lent in again, "I'm right here, Ulrich, I'm not going anywhere…"

Ulrich, though he was still asleep, seemed to hear her and answered, "Yumi? Yumi…if you're here,…where are you?"

"It's time to wake up Ulrich, then you'll find me…" Yumi said softly.

Following her command, Ulrich's eyes began to flutter. A couple of seconds later they opened and turned to stare up at the girl beside him.

He seemed surprised, "Hey, Yumi, when did you get here?"

Yumi giggled a little at this, "A few minutes ago, I came to wake you up and move you to my borrowed room so we wouldn't be caught missing classes"

"Oh, okay, let me just get up…er…could you turn around while I change?"

She giggled again, "Sure"

She got off the bed and went to stand facing the door. From where she was she could hear Ulrich struggle to get into his clothes as fast as he could. Yumi decided to strike a conversation.

"So…Ulrich…did you by any chance know that you sometimes…talk in your sleep?" she said casually.

"Odd said I did sometimes, it's weird, why do you ask?"

"It just so happens, you were kinda…talking when I came in…"

"Oh? I was, I don't remember the dream, what did I say?"

"Well…you said 'don't leave' and 'need you' and……'love you'"

"I-I did?" Yumi heard the stammer in his voice, "Did I say…anything else?

"Yes you did. Are you decent now?"

"Yeah…I-I'm cool."

Yumi turned around to look at the fully dressed Ulrich, his face was a picture of nervousness. Yumi walked closer to the boy until they were right in front of each other.

"Wh-what else did I say?" asked Ulrich, a blush spreading over his face from the closeness of him and Yumi.

Yumi smiled sweetly, "You said my name. Over and over. All you said, you were talking to me. At least, that's what I think it was, I'm hoping it was…"

"Listen, Yumi!" Ulrich immediately started, "I didn't mean anything by it! I hope it doesn't ruin….wait, what do you mean you hope I was talking about you?"

Yumi took one step closer, her sweet smile evolving into a sly one, "This is what I mean…"

Ulrich's eyes widened as Yumi swiftly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They remained open for only a second more before fluttering closed as he returned the kiss.

After a few minutes, they were forced to part, stupid breathing problem got in the way. Curse the human body…

Ulrich opened his eyes again to see Yumi still smirking. He smiled as well.

"Wow…" he whispered.

"Uhuh……" She answered.

Ulrich blushed a little as he said, "Know what Yumi? You just made me happier then I've been in days…"

Yumi giggled, "I'm glad, now come on, the others are waiting for us…"

She turned to leave, but stopped as Ulrich called.

"Wait, Yumi. Did…did that kiss mean that…you like me that way too? Or were you just cheering me up after what's been happening…"

Yumi rolled her eyes, walked back over and kissed him again. It was short, sweet and it got the message across.

"I thought that was obvious," Yumi answered him, "Now come on."

She reached forward, grabbed him by the hand and half dragged him out of the room.

**And there you go! That was a cute chapter huh?**

**I hope it was good enough to make up for taking ages. I'm still real sorry about that.**

**Anyway, please please please review!**

**C ya l8r!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	12. A plan

**Hi guys! **

**Wow! I can't believe how well this fic is doing! Thank-u every one!**

**K, I know I said Larka would come soon but I can't be totally sure when, we'll see!**

**Right, on with the story!**

Ulrich's Past

Chapter 12

Odd, Jeremie and Aelita sitting in the computer, were leisurely talking when there was a knock on the door and Yumi and Ulrich walked in. They immediately noticed a very happy smirk planted on Yumi's face, while Ulrich had a very bright blush. They immediately were confused, and looked at Yumi for an explanation, but she merely smiled and sat down. Ulrich wouldn't even look at them.

The others looked at each other and shrugged before Odd said.

"Hey, Ulrich, nice to see you up and about"

"Thanks Odd. And thank-you everyone for understanding yesterday…"

"You think we wouldn't?" Jeremie said, "It couldn't be helped what happened to you Ulrich and we can never hate you for something that wasn't your fault."

"Even so, I was still technically a criminal…"

"Yeah? So what? It doesn't change who you are Ulrich. You're a great person. Just promise you wont do that again and I think we can put up with it!" Odd said.

"And besides," Aelita added, "Think how many lives you've saved from coming onto Lyoko. I say that's makes up for anything you ever did."

Ulrich smiled gratefully at the guys, then at Yumi. She remained quiet, but she didn't really have to say anything anyway, 'How did I ever end up with such great friends?' he thought silently to himself.

"Ulrich, there is something we have to discuss…" Jeremie said.

Ulrich looked up, "What is it?"

"Your sister, Larka was it, sent you a letter, right? We know what it said Ulrich…are you really going to leave us?"

Ulrich sighed and closed his eyes, he hadn't thought about that. He wished there was another way but running seemed like the only thing to do right now. It would have been so much easier if they had never found out, now what?

"I don't really have any other choice, guys…"

Ulrich kept his eyes closed waiting for the protests, but they didn't come.

"If you're going to leave, Ulrich, then…I'm coming with you…"

Ulrich looked up and into Yumi's eyes.

"Yumi?"

"I'm not gonna let you just leave me behind. If you leave with your sister, then I'm going to…"

"You can't…" Ulrich started.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Yumi asked easily.

Ulrich opened his mouth to talk back, but then closed it again. He sighed, "No, I can't stop you. But Yumi, what about the school, your family, X.A.N.A?"

Yumi's face was blank, "……We'll cope."

"Ulrich nodded.

"Hang on!"

Ulrich and Yumi turned to Odd who had spoken.

"What about me and Jeremie and Aelita, you gonna just leave us behind?"

"Odd, I think we should stay here," Jeremie started, "What if X.A.N.A does attack? It's going to be hard without Yumi and Ulrich and we wouldn't stand a chance if we left. They will also need us to give out cover stories."

"But that isn't fair, I don't want to be left behind! Not when two of my best friends are in danger! Which will happen!"

"Odd, please be reasonable. Aelita needs your help, I need your help, we'll all be better off if you stay."

Odd scowled angrily at all the people sitting around him. Finally he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and calmed, "Okay, I'll stay. On ONE condition. You two have to come back at some point. You can't go far and you have to come back. And as soon as this is sorted, you never leave again, got it?"

Ulrich and Yumi smiled, "You got it, Odd. That's a promise."

"Okay, Ulrich? When is you're sister coming here?"

"She should be arriving some time tomorrow,"

"We can all look out for her then. Ulrich, have you got a picture or something of her?"

Ulrich nodded his head and reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled picture. He passed it to the others, "This is my most recent one, it was taken last year when I visited her during summer…"

The others gathered around to look at what they saw surprised them. Ulrich's sister was extremely beautiful. She was tall, had long light brown hair flowing down her back. She looked slim but strong, Her eyes were twinkling blue. You would have never guessed that anything bad could've happened to her. **(You can choose what you want for her to wear, that way everyone's happy)** She seemed to be only s few years older then they were, maybe 16 or 17. She had a definite resemblance with Ulrich, they looked alike, looks must have ran in the family, even if that family wasn't perfect.

"Wow, she's real pretty Ulrich…" said Odd.

"Yeah, she reminds me of my mother. She looks exactly like she did, though I don't really remember her well anymore."

They looked up from the photo to give Ulrich sympathetic looks but Ulrich shrugged them off, "Enough of that guys. It was a long time ago. I'm over my mother's death."

"If you say so Ulrich, so we just have to look out for this girl, right?" said Aelita.

"Yeah, if you see her just tell her you're a friend of mine ad she'll listen to you."

"Right, so its sorted," said Odd, "We wait for this Larka girl and then Ulrich and Yumi heads off but not too far and me and Jeremie and Aelita wait back here until your Daddy is behind bars again. Yep, that's all good…yeah…so…Any one feel hungry?"

The others stared at Odd like he was crazy. Odd gave an innocent look "……what?"

**And that's it this time.**

**That was kinda short but does it really matter as long as you get your update?**

**K dudes, leave a nice juicy review for me! Pretty Please!**

**Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	13. Last night together

**Hey guys**

**Sorry this took so long, I lost my first chappie and had to re-write it! U can't imagine how pissed off I was! Still Am! **

**The day after the last chappie isn't important so I'm gonna write a brief bit then just carry on with the rest.**

**Here we go**

Ulrich's Past 

Chapter 13

The group spent the day hiding in Yumi's borrowed room as they planned, no one came to find them as well, seeing as the room was usually empty. During the whole day, they only left one or a few at a time to sneak some food from the cafeteria, luckily no one was caught.

During the day, their main objective was to come up with cover stories for Ulrich and Yumi. It was finally decided that they would call Yumi's parents and Yumi would tell them they would be going on a long school field trip. They would be doing a project there and wouldn't leave until it was finished so they didn't know when they would be back. Yumi's parents bought it easily seeing as it was to do with the school and when Yumi returned home for a short time to pack for the 'trip', her mum happily signed the fake permission slip Jeremie made on his laptop. Yumi was back within the hour.

Now for the teachers, Odd and Jeremie would tell them that Yumi and her parents were going on a long trip and Ulrich was going with them. Again they would say that they didn't know when the two would be back, only that it may be soon or quite a while, which is the one and only bit of truth they would say. They couldn't tell them today however, or they would have to explain where they had been.

It was now late evening and the group were chatting in Yumi's borrowed room but you could tell in all their voices that they were not happy. The groups once happy smiles had vanished from their faces and their voices were dull. Soon the groups current and pointless conversation died away as they all fell into their own private thoughts on the situation. All they could think of was how very soon the group would be split in two and there was no guarantee they were gonna see each other for a while. It was downright depressing.

The silence was broken by Odd sighing loudly. He looked up with a weak smile, "Come on, guys," he tried, "We can't let our last night be like this, we should make the best of it"

"We know that, Odd, but it is kinda hard, were not gonna see you guys for ages maybe months," said Jeremie, pointing the last part at Ulrich and Yumi.

"I say again, I'm sorry I'm causing this, I really didn't want to let this happen…" muttered Ulrich

"Don't start again, Ulrich, we don't and never will blame you for this, okay? Drop it now?" said Yumi.

Ulrich looked slightly surprised at the firmness in Yumi's voice and nodded his head.

Yumi smiled, "Good"

"Shouldn't we try to do something really fun? You know, while we can?" said Aelita, who was once again sitting in Jeremie's laptop.

"That sounds like a really good idea, Aelita, what do you guys wanna do?"

Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie looked at each other but didn't answer, all they could do was shrug their shoulders.

"Ph come on guys, try harder! I know! How about we go spend some time on Lyoko, we might find some good monsters to beat up, how about that, we can give Aelita good company too."

"I guess we could go, I mean it is kinda fun when the world isn't in danger…" said Odd.

"But wasn't the world always in danger when we go to Lyoko? How would you know it was fun?" asked Ulrich.

"Oh, be quiet, Ulrich, you love bashing up the monsters just as much as I do and it must be even more fun when we don't have the world on our shoulders, think about it." Odd replied, with a smirk.

Ulrich stared back at Odd then sighed with a small smile, "…I guess it is kinda fun…"

"See?" Odd said in triumph, "What about you, Einstein? Sound good to you, Aelita?"

Aelita nodded, "I would love some company here"

Everyone stared at Jeremie who had remained silent.

"Come on Jeremie, It'll be a good way to finish the evening."

"Yeah come on Jeremie!"

"All in favour in going to Lyoko raise your hand!" Said Yumi

Four hands went into the air, including Aelita's in the screen. Jeremie looked from one person to the next and smiled, he put up his hand, "Really guys, you think I'd miss a chance to go to the factory? You're all nuts!"

"Yes! Go Jeremie! We had better get going then, huh?" said Odd who was already on his feet.

"Okay, lets go!" cried Yumi, but not loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

xxxxxxx

The group had successfully snuck out of the school and had quickly made their way through the sewers and to the factory, they were there in less then 15 minutes. Soon, Jeremie was sat in his usual seat and tapping away on his keyboard as the others travelled down to the scanner room.

The elevator doors opened and the three of them made their way to their scanners and stepped in.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd"

The three waited as the scanner doors closed and the familiar tingling began in their bodies.

"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd."

The three felt themselves lift into the air and float as they were scanned.

"Virtualisation!"

In a bright flash and gust of wind, they were transported.

On Lyoko, Aelita, who had been waiting, watched as three bodies materialised just above her head. First, Yumi fell next to her, then Ulrich and Odd not long after.

"Hey Aelita, "Said Yumi

"Hey guys," she replied, "I've been looking around before you got here and there's quite a few monsters over in the forest area."

"Cool," said Ulrich, "Lets get moving then, huh?"

"Right!" said Odd

They began running off in the direction Aelita had said. Jeremie continued to talk to them, making sure they didn't run into danger.

"Okay guys, better stop here, you're getting close" came Jeremie's voice.

The guys slowed down and hid behind a rock. They looked over and there they were, about 40 monsters in all, standing around one of the deactivated towers. There were a few of each kind of monster and they were completely unaware that the others were there.

"Wow, good call, Aelita and Jeremie, that's quite a few there" said Odd.

"Yeah, pretty crowded," said Ulrich, "You guys ready?"

"Born ready" Odd said with confidence dripping from his words.

"Totally," said Yumi as she flicked her fan open, "Do you wanna stay here Aelita?"

"I'll stay but I'll give a little help from here." Aelita replied

"Okay, ready guys….get ready to jump them…"

Over with the monsters they leisurely walked about completely oblivious. All of a sudden one of he crabs that was closest to the group's sensors went off, but way too late. In one swift hit, Yumi's fan sliced through the target on its head and it fell to the ground and was destroyed.

Not far from that crab, another monster fell to the floor as it's target was penetrated by a laser arrow.

A quick dash went through the monsters, and three fell after being hit by a deadly Katana. Ulrich looked at his work, pleased.

By now, the whole group of monsters were alert, but Yumi and Odd had also now jumped out of their hiding place and was beginning their onslaught.

With great skill, Yumi threw her fan and sliced through two crabs. Not far away, Odd was shooting down flying monsters, one by one. Ulrich dashed around the ground, slashing at whatever monster he came across.

"Yumi just finished off one, when she noticed a tank sneaking up on Odd.

"Odd, watch out!"

Odd turned but wasn't quick enough, the tank was on him. He wrapped his arms around his head to protect him but the hit never came. He looked again to see that the tank had been squashed by a large boulder that had come from no where. He looked over to the hiding place to see Aelita, smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks, Princess!" called Odd

"No problem," She said before ducking down again.

In a flash, Odd was back fighting again alongside Yumi and Ulrich and the monster group was beaten down faster then usual. Soon, Ulrich had finished off the last tank and they stood together catching their breath.

"WOW," breathed Ulrich, "That went great didn't it? Those monsters didn't stand a chance."

"Yea, guys, you've all really improved," said Jeremie's voice, "Even you, Aelita."

"Thanks, Jeremie," she said shyly, "But they did most of it."

""Hey I would have been in a lot of trouble without you, Aelita, you're just as good as us!" said Odd, catching the girl in a hug.

"Thanks, Odd"

"Well, that was fun but I reckon we should head back now, huh?" said Yumi, "We gotta get a little sleep."

"You're right, Yumi, Jeremie, mind sending us back?"

"No problem, hang on"

A tingling sensation began again and they watched as their bodies began to dematerialise.

"See you later, Aelita," they added before they disappeared.

"Bye Guys"

Once the group were back in the scanner room, they quickly made there way up and picked up Jeremie before leaving the factory. They made their way back to the school, a bit slower then they left.

**(Sorry if that went a bit quick)**

Soon, they were all sat once again in Yumi's borrowed room. But they didn't stay long.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Odd yawned, "I'm beat, guys, I'm gonna turn in, is that cool?"

"Sure, Odd, I'm going too," Jeremie said, "Coming Ulrich?"

"I'll be there soon, I just need to…talk with Yumi…"

Odd and Jeremie looked at him suspiciously but shrugged it off.

"Well, don't be too long," said Odd, I don't need you coming in and waking me up. See you later Yumi"

"Bye Yumi"

"Bye guys, sweet dreams."

The two waved before leaving the room, yawning.

Yumi shut the door behind them, then turned around to Ulrich who was sitting on her bed. He looked down again. Worried, Yumi sat down next to the boy and asked.

"Are you okay, Ulrich?"

Ulrich looked up, "No, no I'm not. I don't want you to come with me"

This was the last thing Yumi expected, "What?"

"I don't want you with me, I want you to stay here with Odd and Jeremie."

"It's a bit late for you to be saying this, Ulrich, I've already told my parents, besides, you could only stop me if you chained me to a wall."

"If that's what I have to do, I will."

Yumi frowned, "What's up, Ulrich? You can't just suddenly decide this"

"Well I have, you're not coming with me."

Now Yumi was angry, she got to her feet, "I'm not letting you go alone, Ulrich. You can't stop me."

Ulrich got up too, "Like you said, I'll even chain you to a wall,. You're. Not. Coming!"

Yumi and Ulrich stared into each others eyes, each held great and seemingly unbreakable determination.

"Why?" asked Yumi

"Huh?" Ulrich said confused.

"Why is it so important I stay here? Why can't I go with you?"

With this, Ulrich's anger visibly died and he sighed. He turned away from Yumi and whispered, "I..I couldn't stand it if you got hurt…"

Now Yumi's anger faded.

"If…you come with me…you'll be in more danger then you've ever been in before…you could get hurt…and I couldn't stand that…that's why you have to stay…"

Yumi, smiled a sad smile and quietly walked over to Ulrich still facing his back, then without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. It startled him at first but he didn't stop her. Yumi smiled at this and lent her head against his shoulder.

"Ulrich…you're so silly sometimes…" she whispered.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked again.

"Don't you think I know it will be dangerous? And that's exactly why I'm going."

"You're not…"

"I am, Ulrich, no use fighting it. It will be dangerous, so I'm going……to keep _you_ safe…"

"But…you could get hurt…"

"So could you…"

"Not the point, Yumi." Ulrich replied.

Yumi lifted her head and whispered in his ear, making him shiver, "I'm going."

Ulrich sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Are you sure I can't convince you? There's nothing I can do to stop you?"

Yumi chuckled a little, "Absolutely nothing…"

"……You have to promise you will be extra careful…"

"I promise. Are we done now?"

Ulrich sighed again and nodded his head. Yumi smiled and gently she turned him around to face her.

"It'll be alright" she said before she lent in and captured his lips in a kiss.

Ulrich responded hungrily, passionately and wrapped his arms around her.

Gently, he pried her lips open and swirled his tongue around her mouth, exploring every part. Yumi moaned happily as his tongue crashed against hers.

They kissed for a few more minutes before breaking away. Both were slightly breathless.

"Whoa" whispered Yumi, "Another reason for me to go…I don't think either of us could go without that…"

Ulrich smiled very slightly, "…You might be right…"

Yumi smiled too, "Hey…um…you…err… wanna stay here tonight?"

"With you?"

Yumi nodded.

"Err…sure"

Yumi's smile widened and she took hold of Ulrich's hands and they both got into Yumi's bed together. **(Still with their clothes on! Minds outta the gutters!)**

The two cuddled up snugly in each others arms.

"Night, Ulrich"

"Goodnight, Yumi" Ulrich said stroking her hair.

The two fell asleep soon after.

**I think that was pretty okay. Went a bit quick but never mind, sorry it took so long!**

**Please leave a review for me!**

**Luv Ya All! Bye!**

_**Drentai Dragon**_


	14. Larka and Leaving

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I've left it so long, but I've been real busy, I got my GCSEs at school and they are kinda important :P**

**Anyway, that's my excuse I'll carry on now**

**Here ya go**

Ulrich's Past

Chapter 14

It was early in the morning and the sun had just started to rise over the horizon, lighting up the previously dark school. It seemed very still and peaceful at Kadic School, everyone was in there beds, resting for the new day. For most of them today was just like any other day, but for a few, this day was going to change their lives. But for now it didn't matter, for now the school was grateful for the rest and nothing was stirring.

At least that was what they thought.

As quiet as the silence around it, a shadow began to drift up to the school. It stopped just outside the gates of the school.

Larka looked up at the school, her brother was in there, she knew. The girl was hidden in a long dark cloak that she had found on her way there, the look made her very intimidating.

'Well, at least I found it,' she thought to herself, 'Now to find Ulrich's room…'

As silent as a mouse, the teenaged girl grabbed onto the bars of the gate and climbed, it took her less then a minute to reach the top of the gate and jump over, this was simple compared to some of the other skills she had been trained in.

She shook her head at this, 'I can't think about that now'

As quickly as she could, the girl rushed over the exposed front of the school, skidding into the shadows again. She stopped for a moment to see if she had been noticed but everything was quiet.

Sticking to the shadows, she travelled round the school, until she came to the windows of the boys dorms. It was looking up at a hotel wall, there were many windows. But Larka knew what she was looking for.

Ulrich had told her previously which room was his, second to the right, third floor. That was the easy part.

Here came the hard part, getting up there.

Larka knew the building would be locked up, so the only way up would be to climb the wall, this was easily trickier then climbing the gate. Oh well.

Larka took a deep breath and let it out before getting a look of determination. With that, she jumped, her highest jump, which was very high considering.

Her fingers curled around the very narrow ledge above her and also using her feet, she pulled herself up to stand on the ledge. She could barely make a foothold out of it. Then she jumped again for the nest ledge and did the same. Almost slipping but mad it again.

She jumped one more time and made it to the third floor ledge. She smiled in triumph.

She gently scooted along the ledge passing the windows until she reached what she was sure was her brothers bedroom window.

She was about to climb inside when something caught her eye.

"Oh, for Gawds sake…" she said quietly, when she spotted the very climbable drain pipe two meters away. She rolled her eyes, trying to figure out how she missed it.

She sighed 'Never mind'.

With that, Larka gently pried open the window of the room, took one more look around to check she had not been spotted and jumped inside.

Larka looked around. The room was pretty boring, considering. But she didn't care about that.

There were two beds in the room one was occupied and one wasn't. Larka smiled and made her way over to the mound of pillows of the occupied bed.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and shook the pile gently but firmly.

"Ulrich? Ulrich come get up. It's time to go brother…"

The pile made a groan and shifted slightly. Two arms stuck out of the pile and a yawn was heard, then the boy sat up, coming face to face with the girl.

"AAAGHHH!" Odd yelled out, falling back on the bed, making Larka jump off the bed quickly, "What the f-"

"Who are you?" asked Larka, angrily, "This is supposed to be Ulrich's room" 'Did I get the wrong room? I could have sworn it was this one.'

Odd looked confused, "This is his room…"

"Then who are you?" Larka growled.

"I'm Odd"

"Well, I guessed that…"

"Hey! I mean my name is Odd, I'm Ulrich's room mate"

Larka looked at him strangely, "Then where is he?"

Odd looked even more puzzled, "He's over…" He stopped what he was going to say when he noticed the second bed was empty, "Oh, I guess he's not here…"

Larka groaned, "Well, where is he then…Odd? Was it?"

"Yeah, it's Odd…" Odd looked at the strange girls face clearly and then it clicked. "Oh! You must be Larka, right?"

The girl looked surprised, "How do you know me?"

"Ulrich told us about you, well, we kinda made him actually…"

"We? More of you know about me?"

"Just me, Jeremie, Yumi and Aelita."

Larka groaned for the second time, "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone…"

Odd grinned, "Well, like I said, we kinda made him"

Larka put a hand to her forehead and rubbed the growing head ache, "Could you just tell me where he is?"

Odd's smile vanished, "I don't know where he is, if he's not here. He might have already got up or he might not have come back from…oh"

Larka looked suspicious, "What? Oh…What?"

Odd put on a cheeky grin, "He might not have come back from Yumi's room last night…"

Larka raised an eyebrow "…Yumi?…Could you take me there?"

"Err…sure this way…"

Yumi's Room

The room was very quiet besides the breathing from the two people sleeping in the bed, wrapped in each others arms. Ulrich and Yumi had slept all night together, and for Ulrich it was the best night sleep he had had in a while now.

Slowly they began to stir. Yumi opened her eyes to look into Ulrich's chocolate brown ones.

"Morning" Ulrich said smiling.

"Morning," Yumi replied

Ulrich leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Yumi's forehead, "Sleep well?"

"Very," she half giggled.

The two lay there for a while enjoying the others company, until Ulrich gave out a sigh.

"I had better head back to my room before Odd wakes up and realises where I am…"

Yumi's smile faded slightly, "Yeah, I guess you're…"

BANG!

Ulrich and Yumi looked around in a flash to find the door wide open, a teenaged girl standing there, looking unhappy. Odd stood behind her, still in his night clothes, looking sheepish.

"Larka? Whoa!" Ulrich called as he tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor. He looked up from the floor with a dark blush on his face, "Erm…hey sis…"

"Ulrich" she said, her voice icy cold.

Larka looked up at Yumi, "You must be Yumi, right?"

Yumi looked uncomfortable, "Err…yes, that's me, nice to meet you…"

Larka raised an eyebrow at her, before turning back to Ulrich.

"So, Ulrich, what have you been up to?"

Ulrich's blush deepened further, "I…just…nothing…"

Larka closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed, "Forget it I don't want to know…"

Ulrich looked relieved.

"What I do want to know however is why exactly have you told people about me and the situation when we were supposed to keep it quiet…"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ulrich was quick to defend this time.

Larka looked behind her at the other boy, "Your friend says they made you talk," Odd blushed again, "How did they know anything about it in the first place?"

"They err…kinda _found_ the letter you sent me…"

Larka sighed for the millionth time that morning and turned to Odd, "What about the other two, this Jeremie and Aelita that also know?"

Odd grinned, "Good idea, I'll just go get them!"

In a dash, he raced off down the corridor and turned the corner and out of sight.

"Larka raised an eyebrow, "He sure can move when he wants to huh?"

"Yep" answered Ulrich.

Larka turned back to the two remaining people. She looked at Ulrich to Yumi and her face became sympathetic.

"Look, Ulrich, it's nice to see you found someone you like but you have bad timing, we are leaving today, you know that…"

"Yes, I know that…and, well…Yumi's coming with us…"

Larka looked surprised, "What? You can't be serious, Ulrich, its too dangerous for anyone else! We've had training, Ulrich we can handle ourselves, but anyone else…"

"Larka, I…" Ulrich started but was cut off.

"Can I say something?" Yumi asked, slightly agitated, while stepping forward.

"Err, sure Yumi…" said Ulrich.

"Thank you"

Yumi walked closer to Larka until they were face to face.

"Look," Yumi began, "I understand that this trip is dangerous, I understand that I am taking a risk. What _you_ don't seem to understand, is how much I care for Ulrich and that it doesn't matter what you say or do, I will follow you and Ulrich the whole way through, am I clear?"

Larka frowned at the other girl. But Yumi stood her ground, ready for the inevitable argument back from Ulrich's sister. She expected the worst.

But what she did not expect was for Larka's face to mould into a smirk. Yumi gasped when she realised respect was shining in her eyes.

"You know what Yumi? I like you, you got courage and its nice to know someone cares for my brother like that, enough to do anything for him…feel free to come along with us, coz there is no doubt you would even if you didn't feel free."

She then looked at Ulrich over Yumi's shoulder, "Nice catch bro…" She said, her smirk growing wider. Ulrich blushed.

"Hey guys! We're back! Jeremie, took his time getting ready…"

The three turned around to find Odd walking in with a yawning Jeremie behind him holding a laptop.

Jeremie put down the computer on the bed and turned it to show Aelita's face. He then turned to the new girl.

"So…Odd tells me you're Larka, Ulrich's sister, right?"

Larka smiled, "That's me, Einstein"

Jeremie's smile widened at the name, then he composed himself, "I'm Jeremie, this is Aelita…" he said motioning to the computer on the bed.

"Hello," the girl said politely.

Larka, unlike what the others expected did not look fazed from the sprite.

"Hey, Aelita. My brother told me all about you"

The others turned to glare at Ulrich, who just shrugged, "I don't keep anything from Larka."

Larka stepped forward, "Look, Ulrich, all these intros are nice, but we can't hang about, we have to go."

"Now?" asked Ulrich sadly.

"Why do you have to go so soon?" Odd asked quietly

"We have to leave before the rest of the school wakes up or we will be caught, we can't wait, I'm sorry."

Yumi put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault, we understand,"

Ulrich looked down at the floor at his feet, "Could you give us a minute to say goodbye?" He asked looking up again.

"Larka smiled sadly, "Sure, I'll wait outside"

With that, the girl left the room, leaving the four of them in the room.

"Well…I guess this is it guys…" said Yumi.

"Yeah, for now anyway, you guys promised to come back." said Odd, enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you're right, we'll be back, as soon as this whole mess is over with." said Ulrich, "One more time guys, I'm sorry for all this."

"And for the last time, it's not your fault, we don't blame you for anything." said Jeremie.

"Thanks Jer"

With that Ulrich went over and pulled Jeremie and Odd into a group hug.

"Keep this place safe for us on Lyoko," he said as he pulled away, "You too Aelita."

"We will" said the sprite.

Yumi stepped forward and planted a kiss on Jeremie and Odd's cheek.

"See you soon guys," she said simply.

With that, both her and Yumi turned to the door and went outside to find Larka waiting as she said.

"Ready?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Good, now lets go,"

Larka pushed off the wall she was leaning on and down the corridor.

Ulrich and Yumi turned to have one look back at their two friends behind them, Ulrich gave a thumbs up and Yumi waved slightly. They were given smiles back.

Ulrich and Yumi followed Larka down the corridor, through the window of Ulrich's and Odd's room and over the gate. Leaving Kadic behind. For now.

**That wasn't too great, never mind, huh?**

**By the way, what shall I do with Larka? Anyone who cares could you please answer the following questions:**

**How old should she be? (must be at least one year older then Ulrich)**

**Should I put her on Lyoko?**

**Should I pair her with Odd:P**

**Thanks guys! Cya!**

_**Drentai Wolf**_

**p.s. yes I have changed my name :P**


	15. Missing Friends

**I apologise for the extra long wait**

**I've just been far more preoccupied with my art work rather than my writing, sorry.**

**Here you go:**

Ulrich's Past

Chapter 15

Jeremie sighed heavily as he tapped away at the keyboard on his computer. He was hard at work at installing a brand new file for Lyoko that would hopefully open up a whole new range of weapons and areas to find and explore. Places that would have no spires, places that they could just enjoy. The file was also so complicated that you would have to be a scientist or Jeremie to understand it.

So why did he feel so unhappy?

Jeremie sighed again. He knew why. Because there was barely any one around to enjoy it.

"I wonder how they are doing' he thought sadly.

Ulrich and Yumi had left with Ulrich's older sister Larka a little over a month ago now, in an attempt to hide Ulrich away from his potentially dangerous and loose father. He could only assume that they were still safely hidden, they had no means of communication in the fear that phones could be traced. He hadn't anything from them for weeks.

Sitting up straighter, Jeremie saved and closed the program. He was too miserable to concentrate properly for the time being. Clicking at the keys, he swiftly logged onto Lyoko.

"Aelita," he called out to the screen, "Aelita, are you there?"

The screen fuzzed for a second before a pink headed, beautiful girl focussed into place.

"Hello, Jeremie? Are you alright?" Aelita asked upon seeing her close friends face.

Jeremie sighed for the third time in five minutes, "Same old, Aelita, same old,"

Aelita smiled sympathetically, "You are missing them again?" she asked kindly.

"I'm always missing them, it's just so strange not having them here with us, it's quiet and kinda lonely..."

"I understand, Jeremie. I miss them too."

Leaning back in his chair, Jeremie frowned slightly, "Hey, you know what's weird?"

"What is it?"

"We haven't had a single X.A.N.A attack since they went away..."

"You are right Jeremie," Aelita answered, "I would have expected some sort of threat by now, not that it is something to complain about."

"I know that," He pondered, "But I still would have expected something, anything..."

"Do not knock it," Aelita giggled.

Jeremie chuckled slightly too, when a knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Jeremie called, preparing to switch off the monitor of his computer.

"It's Odd, can I come in, brainiac, or are you and Aelita on a date?"

Jeremie flushed and turned back to the screen.

"A...date?" asked the girl.

"Never mind," the blonde answered quickly. "The door is open, Odd".

It swung open, revealing the bouncy blonde and purple haired boy behind it. Almost skipping, he came over to the computer desk and leisurely swung on the back of Jeremie's chair, to his annoyance.

"How's the good 'ol programming going, Einstein?" Odd asked, enthusiastically.

Jeremie frowned, "What's got you so happy?"

Odd shrugged, "Not so much happy, more hyped up. No Ulrich, no Yumi, even no X.A.N.A, I'm so bored I'm ready to burst."

Jeremie's frown deepened and he turned away. Odd watched worried and shared a quiet, knowing look with Aelita.

"Ah, I'm sorry I said it like that, I know how much you're missing them..." Odd sighed.

"I can't believe you're not," Jeremie muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean I don't miss them. Of course I do, I just, kinda, handle it differently to you."

Odd felt his heart pull at the look Jeremie sent him, before turning away again.

"I...I'm just so worried..."

Odd was surprised, the braniac looked close to tears.

"Aww, dude, come here"

Odd reached forward and wrapped the other blonde up in a tight bear hug.

"They'll be alright, they'll be back before you can even say Kiwi."

"You don't know that..."

"Sure I do!...Okay, maybe I don't but I do know that Ulrich and Yumi and especially Larka are capable of taking care of themselves and each other. You can't deny it, they are pretty tough."

Jeremie smiled slightly, "I guess..." He closed his eyes, "I just wished I knew if they were gonna make it through this..."

"No one knows that for sure...but we do know they have a better chance then anyone else. Now sort yourself out, soldier!"

Jeremie chuckled and pushed Odd away from the hug. Odd fell to the floor with an 'oof'.

"You idiot," Laughed Jeremie. Odd scowled a little before joining in with the laughter.

The happy sounds stopped abruptly as the screen of Jeremie's computer turned an alarming red. A siren began to erupt from the speakers and Aelita's worried face stared out at them.

"Aelita? What is it?!"

"A tower has been activated! I'm pin-pointing the co-ordinates now."

Odd jumped to his feet and punched his feet to the air.

"Yes! About time! Now we're talking! Haha!"

Jeremie tapped a few keys before turning to Aelita.

"Okay, Aelita, me and Odd will head to the factory and meet you there, later!"

"Goodbye" Came her reply before the screen went blank.

"Come on, Odd, let's get going!" Jeremie called while making his way to the door.

"ALRIGHT!"

* * *

Ulrich Stern was sitting patiently at an unlit camp side, rubbing two sticks furiously together in the middle of a small bundle of wood. The three of them, being him, Yumi and his 15 year old sister, Larka had just set up their tents and gear in this new found cave they had stumbled upon earlier today. This was the tenth place they had camped in the last four weeks, it was important that they never stay in one place too long, in case they were discovered by anyone unwanted. It had been tough, they had little food and clothes with them, their only means of staying clean was to wash in a nearby stream or river, besides the fifth place they stayed when they snuck into a hotel for a night. Ulrich had enjoyed his hot shower very much indeed.

So far they had been sticking it out and had become more tired then they had ever remembered being, but so far they're mission was accomplished. Ulrich and Larka's father had been no where in sight. They had caught a glimpse of the news on a shop TV in town just that day that read that the dreaded man may had been spotted in an area ages from their camp site, but they couldn't trust that for sure.

"How are you doing?" came a voice behind the boy.

Ulrich smiled as the gorgeous girl, Yumi sat down beside him. In his eyes, she was amazing, for enduring the harsh conditions they had bared so far without complaining, and also for staying by his side without a doubt in her mind. For a guy on the run, he felt above lucky.

"Getting there, " he replied as brightly as possible as he continued to fail at forming a fire in the small bundle of sticks they had managed to collect. It had rained recently, the wood around them too wet to burn.

"Sorry, it's the best we could do, Larka is still looking, keep trying." Yumi urged as she placed her arms around Ulrich's waste, lying her head down upon his shoulder.

"It's not your fault," Ulrich mumbled, far more interested in Yumi's close presence.

Yumi snuggled in tighter to get more comfortable. "How do you think the others are doing?"

Ulrich forced himself to concentrate, "Well, we haven't heard of anything catastrophic happening...they must have it under control..."

"I miss them, do you think they miss us?"

"Of course, they are probably going crazy, a bit like we are..."

Yumi nodded on his shoulder in response, "Where's Larka?"

"Should be back soon."

On cue, the tall older girl walked her way through some thick bushes, carrying a few more dry sticks. Strolling over to the entrance of the camp, she dropped the meagre wood ontop of the ever small pile.

"Can't you two get a cave?" Larka asked good naturedly.

"We did before you got here," Ulrich chuckled back.

"Fine, fine," She held up her hands, "Go about your business but lets not get carried away, okay little bro?"

"Deal," they agreed with a high five.

"How's the fire coming?" Larka asked looking hopeful at the bundle.

"Not great," he sighed, "Want to take a whack at it?"

Larka smirked and strutted over, "Step aside, little one, I'll show you how it's done"

Yumi shifted from Ulrich's shoulder as he handed over the two sticks, letting Larka sit down in his place.

"We'll be back there if you need us," Ulrich told the girl before him and Yumi walked further in the cave.

"I'll be watching" Larka warned.

Yumi giggled at Ulrich's blush as they made themselves comfortable at the back of the cave, which was surprisingly warmer then the front. Yumi placed herself back in her usual position of Ulrich's shoulder and settled.

"Are you tired?" Ulrich asked softly."

"A little"

"Want your sleeping bag?"

Yumi yawned widely, "Ooh, in a minute" she sighed as her eyes closed and her breathing began to steady out. It wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly on Ulrich's shoulder.

Smiling, Ulrich leaned back against the cave wall, his own eyes began to droop.

Just before he fell away, a beautiful spark of orange and red told him that his sister had managed to produce the fire...

* * *

"Jeremie? Dude, we have a problem..."

Jeremie didn't answer as he stared at the screen of the super computer at the factory. Aelita along with a virtualised Odd, had managed to find the activated tower in the Forest Region. But any hope of reaching said tower looked to be suicide.

The tower was easily surrounded by over fifty different monsters.

"Jeremie? Jeremie! What am I supposed to do?" called Odd out from where he was hiding on Lyoko.

Jeremie stared blankly.

"Just...do your best, Odd. That's all you can do."

**And that's it for this time, later x**

_**DrentaiWolf**_


	16. Found

**New chapter, woop**

**Nothing to say lol**

**Here ya go:**

* * *

Ulrich's Past

Chapter 16

Yumi stretched her arms high above her head as she awoke the following morning. Her back felt a little stiff from sleeping upright on her boyfriends shoulder last night, but it was only a minor inconvenience.

Yumi remained sitting for a minute, just watching Ulrich sleeping soundly beside her. He hadn't stirred as she shifted from his side, she vaguely wondered how he could sleep so deeply when there was the danger of being found and caught at any moment, they could never know for sure how safe their hiding places were. But still he slept on, and for a few hours of the day, he could be oblivious to the trouble he, his sister and now Yumi was constantly in.

Gently brushing the hair out of Ulrich's closed eyes, Yumi got to her feet, stretching her back more affectively as she stood.

Looking to the front of her cave, she spotted Larka, still awake and tending to a brightly burning fire. It seemed she hadn't moved all night.

As Yumi came up behind her, Larka whipped her head around.

"Oh, morning Yumi, nice sleep?" She asked brightly.

"Wonderful thanks, why didn't you wake me or Ulrich up for a turn on watch?" Yumi asked, sitting down next to the older girl.

"Oh, you two looked too sweet back there, I didn't want to disturb you, besides, I wasn't tired and Ulrich sucks at fires, the one thing he never was that good at." she said, matter of fact.

Yumi giggled, she did have a point there, she had noticed that over the course of the trip.

"How are we for supplies?"

Larka thought for a moment, "I think we're good on food, should last us for now, firewood is good too, though I think we might need some more water in our canteens soon, I'll do that in a minute..."

"I don't mind doing it, the river isn't far," Yumi offered.

"If you are sure," Larka said handing over the three large bottles, "Careful you don't get anything in it."

"I got it," Yumi swung the three canteens over her shoulder using the straps, she started making her way out of the clearing in front of the cave "See you soon, let Ulrich know where I am if he wakes up."

"Don't be too long, it's not safe!" Larka called before Yumi disappeared through the trees.

Yumi loved being in the woods, it was so calm and gentle and quiet, much nicer than the bustle of a town or city. Her initial feeling of homesickness was fading as she became adjusted to being away from home, though she still missed her family dearly. She hoped they missed her too.

But she had promised to stick with Ulrich, and that was what she was going to do, she couldn't go home now and she never would if Ulrich didn't come with her. Her mind wondered again to Odd, Jeremie and Aelita like it had last night. She almost missed them more than she missed her parents and brother. It was strange without them, they were such a tight group that to be without them for so long felt...wrong. But that was the price she had been willing to pay.

Her thoughts were broken by a sudden sound. Her heart beat rose as she listened intently. No other sound followed it. It had been strange, she couldn't think of what it reminded her of.

'Probably a broken twig or something' she thought, it was a forest after all.

A few more meters, through a few more trees and the clear river came into view.

As she came closer, she removed the lid from her canteen, the other two swinging from her arm. They had been lucky to find such a clear water supply so filtering wasn't particularly difficult.

She knelt down calmly next to the pretty water, pulling back her sleeve; she dipped the canteen down into the water, enjoying the feel of cool water on her bare skin.

_Click_

Yumi's body froze in place, the noise again; she recognised it this time..._a gun being loaded..._

She spun around in a flash, her eyes darted every way she could, she felt the cold chills run down her body as she listened.

"Who's there?" she called into the trees, trying to control her shaking hands, "Show yourself!"

Then she saw it...the gun.

Through the trees, a man in the darkest of clothing was crouched barely ten feet from her position, but her eyes ignored him, it was locked on the metal object in his hands.

Before she could realise anything else, a bang rang across the forest...

* * *

Ulrich jerked awake from the sound that echoed through the trees. In a mere moment he was out of bed, rushing over to the opening of the cave, almost bashing into Larka as she came to get him.

"What was it?" He asked frantically as they sorted themselves, "Where's Yumi?"

"She left to get water," Larka groaned, "I think that was the direction I heard the shot come from..."

"No..." Ulrich muttered, his breathing laboured in seconds. '...Yumi...'

"Hurry!" Larka cried at him, snapping him from his thoughts.

His feet almost left without him as he began to sprint in the direction of the small river they had found when they had set up camp. His mind felt like it was in another World as he smashed against trees in his haste.

'Oh god, Yumi...' Ran through his brain, at speeds faster than his feet, 'This wasn't supposed to happen...'

It took very little time for him to reach the small river, the place was deserted.

He started to look around frantically, looking for any sign of his special girl, who was now missing. Where could she be? Was she hurt?

"Yumi!?" He called, forgetting his training of keeping himself quiet in case the enemy heard him, and giving in to panic, "Yumi, where are you!? Answer me, Yumi, please!!"

Yumi didn't answer him, instead he heard a deep, gravelly chuckle that made his blood run ice cold.

His eyes widened and he began to shake. That laugh...

"Show yourself!" he called into the trees, unknowingly mirroring Yumi's actions only a few minutes before, "What have you done with Yumi?"

The chuckle sounded again, not answering him.

Slowly but surely, Ulrich started to make out shadows all around him, in the trees. They were becoming stronger and stronger as the people moved in, he didn't know where to turn.

"Ah!" Came a short scream.

Ulrich whipped his head round to the left, and saw Yumi, who had been thrown onto the floor by a man who already had a strong hold over her again. He first noticed small streaks of tears running down her face, and knew immediately she had to be in real pain for her to cry. He felt his anger intensify; then he saw the blood running down her lower leg.

"Yumi!" He called, almost growling, "Are you alright? How bad are you hurt!?"

"Ulr-" She started to say, but the man clamped a hand over her mouth, smirking at Ulrich, vilely.

"Let her go! Right now!"

He suppressed the shiver as the demented laugh sounded again after his outburst.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ulrich, my boy..."

Slowly, hoping to prolong the moment as much as he could, Ulrich turned towards the noise that wanted to make him run until he had no room left.

"....father..." He all but whispered.

The man, who's name was Lucifer Stern, stood before him, smirking as malicious as Ulrich had always remembered. He looked worse for wear, his brown hair was scraggly and unclean, and he had an awful lot of stubble on his chin. His clothes were dark with mud, but they resembled the outfit Ulrich had last seen him in, the prison uniform.

The man noticed Ulrich's grimace at his appearance.

"Yes, I have looked better haven't I, boy?" He hissed at the child in front of him, "But while tracking you down, hygiene was the last thing on my mind."

Ulrich heard a gentle gasp from behind him, one he recognised, Larka had caught up with him. Ulrich took a brave step forward before speaking, with a voice that only shook slightly, "Why are you here, father? What do you want?"

"Oh, Ulrich, surely that's obvious, I'm here to bring my two dear children home, hello to you too, Larka, my child." He chuckled.

Larka grumbled as an answer.

"Now, now," the vile man almost sighed, "watch that temper, wouldn't want anything to happen to your little friend, would we?"

Neither Ulrich or Larka said anything. Yumi made another futile attempt to break free of the man's hold but it wouldn't budge.

"Now listen to me," Lucifer growled, his cool facade suddenly lost, "You two have caused me a lot of trouble, don't think I'm going to let you off easily."

"How did you get here?" Larka blurted before she could stop herself, "How did you escape? And on the radar, we were told you were spotted far from here."

"Spying on me have you?" Lucifer spat, "Come now, Larka, you are smarter than that, decoys are so easy to make, what must have been spotted was one of my impersonators, I still have many loyal followers from the old 'Black Blood' gang. As for escaping, well, let's just say I had a little help from a new friend."

Reaching up to his forehead, he swept his filthy hair back grinning like a maniac. There, in the middle of the dirty skin was the all too familiar mark.

"X.A.N.A..." Ulrich muttered, and Yumi's eyes widened from across the small clearing, while Larka looked on in wonder. As if cued, all the men around them brought their hands up to their foreheads and swept their hair out of the way to reveal the glowing red mark. Ulrich realised that a tower must be activated on Lyoko, he hoped Odd, Jeremie and Aelita were okay.

"Yes, X.A.N.A. He told me all about you, Ulrich, made a pain of yourself by the sound of things. Powerful little blighter too, apparently..." Lucifer sneered.

Ulrich battled to keep his shaking hands still, "Let Yumi go..." He said, determined.

"Hmm, I'll make a deal with you, boy," Lucifer drawled, "I'll let her go, if you and Larka come quietly and accept your fate without the annoying fuss, what do you say?"

Ulrich opened his mouth to give a definite answer but quickly looked at Larka, it involved her too. She simply nodded her head, and he turned back around, "Deal"

"Splendid..." Lucifer smiled disgusting green teeth and clicked his fingers.

The man holding Yumi dropped her like a stone. She made a slight gasping sound as her injured leg hit the floor. The other men began to make their way towards the two in the middle of the group, who stood dead still, as they had said they would.

Ulrich softly whispered to Larka so that nobody else could hear them, "Do you think you can get away with Yumi if I cause a big enough distraction?"

Larka whispered back, "Possibly, I'd have to carry her, her leg looks bad, how long before you follow?"

"I wont be able to."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to, Yumi needs help, and besides, father" He almost spat the word "has been taken over by X.A.N.A, that's how he escaped. It's still activated, so you need to get to Jeremie's computer, Yumi will show you the way."

"What about you?" She asked during the last few seconds they had to themselves.

"I stay." Ulrich said simply.

Then, in a flash almost too fast to be caught, Ulrich struck out and hit the closest man across the face, breaking his nose in the process. Before the other men had even comprehended what had happened he had another man down by kicking the air out of his chest.

Larka took the nearest gap she could and was by Yumi's side in a second while the group of people had forgotten her and started towards Ulrich. Lucifer looked livid at his son, as a third man was kicked down.

"I'm sorry" Yumi croaked to Larka, her throat sore from where the man had held her.

"Not now," Larka said urgently and picked the girl up onto her back just as she heard her father's voice ring out.

"You pathetic fools! Bring him down! NOW!"

Larka, thanking their stars that her brother had managed to keep the attention on himself long enough, gave him one last fleeting look, before she dashed off into the trees, Yumi holding tightly around her neck.

"Wait!" Yumi called, "What are you doing?! Go back! We can't leave Ulrich there!"

"Trust him! He knows what he is doing! Now be quiet for a moment!"

Yumi forced herself to clamp her mouth shut as they sprinted through the trees, Larka was very fast even with Yumi weighing her down. Larka clenched her eyes shut for a second as she ran, 'Please be alright, Ulrich...'

After a few moments running, Larka was glad to see that no one was following them, no one was even close. Strange but not unwelcome.

"Where is this computer Ulrich told me about, he says we need to get to it!"

Yumi looked shocked, "That's all the way back at the school! It'll take us far too long to get there!"

"You'd be surprised how fast I can be, if I get you back to the school, you'll be able to find this computer, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Yumi cried out.

"Then, that's where we go, for Ulrich's sake!"

* * *

Ulrich watched from the corner of his eye as Larka broke free of the group and picked Yumi up off the ground. He noticed the last look she gave before dashing into the trees and quickly out of sight.

'Yes!' He thought in his head.

Slowly though, his moment of surprise was wearing off, he may be well trained but the men around him had as well, also with a lot more experience. A few noticed the absence of the two girls and went to sprint off in the direction they had left in.

"Forget it!" Called out Lucifer's slimy voice to the few that had tried to follow Larka and Yumi, "I can live without those brats! I have what I want."

Ulrich tried to fight back further, but the game was up and he was quickly overpowered and pinned to the floor by two thick-set men.

Lucifer's feet came into his line of vision, and he crouched down in front of him. His hand whipped out and seized a chunk of Ulrich's hair. Ulrich groaned as his neck was forced up at an unpleasant angle to look in his father's face.

Lucifer growled, "I'll bet you think you're very clever, you're going to regret that."

"I don't doubt it," Ulrich spat back, closing his eyes to accept the fate he had put himself in.

'At least the others are safe...' He thought thankfully....

* * *

**That's it for now, hope it was okay.**

**Please review**

_**DrentaiWolf**_


End file.
